Path to Isolation
by RWBYSHIPS
Summary: Weiss and Ruby had been married for about a year, and Weiss has never been happier, but when a mission goes sideways, and Ruby is presumed dead. Will Weiss be able to adapt to her new life, or will she end up alone and isolated. I do not own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hope you enjoy chapter 1, I do not own RWBY or any of** **it's** **charaters.**

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes and she stood up, she seemed to be in sort of snow covered cliff, looking over a clearing in a forest. In the middle of the clearing there was a big rock, Weiss could also see see some sort of abandoned town in the distance. The landscape would have been beautiful, if it hadn't been for the large amount of Grimm. Weiss was surprised on how clearly she could see the clearing, she had to be at least a mile away, but she could look at it as if she was ten feet away. Weiss stomach dropped as she saw a flash of red followed by some rose petals. _"Ruby! Ruby is there she'll get killed there is too many grimm there even with someone with her skill." Weiss thought._ Weiss tried to move, but she appeared to be stuck on the ground. Weiss could do nothing but watch as her wife, was slowly being surronded by the grimm. Weiss felt tears start to roll down her cheeks, she continued to try to move and help Ruby, but it seemed as if the more she stuggled the harder it was to move. "Ruby, get out of there." Weiss tried screaming, but realized that her voice didn't work as well. Ruby was currently surronded by large amount of grimm and she was desperately moving around with her semblance, trying to find a weak point in the large circle of grimm that were slowly closing in on her. She struck down grimm left and right, but Weiss could tell that she was getting tired. Weiss again desperately tried to move, but again she couldn't. A scream of pain could be heard when an beowulf had slashed Ruby's chest with his claws. Ruby tried to continue fighting but was soon over welmed, and soon her cloak was soaked with blood. Weiss tried to scream, as she saw the love of her life being torn to pieces.

Weiss felt someone shaking her, and she gasped as she woke up, Weiss's was soaked with sweat and her hair was damp and clung to her skin. She opened her eyes and blue met silver as Weiss looked at a very concerned looking Ruby, shaking her awake. "Weiss, are you okay,? You were crying in your sleep." Ruby asked.

Weiss did not respond, but she flung her arms around Ruby and kissed her. "Whoa, was it that bad of a nightmare? I have never seen you so shaken up." Ruby said as she pulled back from the kiss.

Weiss bit her bottom lip, and slowly nodded. "What was it about?" Ruby asked.

"It-it was about you, I saw you getting ripped to pieces by grimm, and I-I" Weiss said as she began to cry as she recalled the horrible dream.

Ruby quickly put her arms around Weiss. "Weiss, shhh, I am fine, I am right here." Ruby said as she slow ran a hand up and down Weiss's back.

"am sorry, it is a dumb thing to cry over, it just felt so real." Weiss said as she sniffed.

"Weiss, I am never going to leave you, not in a million years." Ruby said. "If you want we don't have to go to the mission we have today?"

"No, I'll be fine. You have been wanting that mission for months, I am not going to get in the way of it." Weis said. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30 in the morning." Ruby responded, as she craned her neck to look at the clock by the nightstand.

"At what time do you think we should get ready for the mission." Weiss asked, Weiss always seemed to calm down whenever she was in Ruby's arms, and hear her strong, soothing heartbeat.

"Not for another few hours, do you want to cuddle for a bit." Ruby asked.

"Sure, but can you be the big spoon?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, turn over." Ruby said. Weiss hesitantly realesed herself from her lover, almost like she was afraid to let go. Once that was done, Weiss Turned over and soon she felt Ruby slowly wrap her arms around Weiss's waist, and Ruby began to softly kiss Weiss's neck, in an effort to calm her down. Soon Weiss was fast asleep and Ruby had maken sure that Weiss was fast asleep, before letting herself fall asleep.

It was 5:30 in the morning, when Ruby and Weiss were awaken by the alarm clock in their room. Weiss was currently in the bathroom showering and Ruby, who had already showered was drying her slightly longer hair that now reached her shoulders. Weiss came out of the bathroom and began to dry her hair. As soon as that was done Weiss reached for her comb, but before she could grab it, Ruby had stopped her. "Weiss can I comb your hair today?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Weiss said as she stood up and sat ontop of the bed. She felt Ruby begin to gently comb her hair. To Weiss this was one of the most relaxing things in her life. She loved how Ruby tried to be as gentle as she could with her white hair. But, before she knew it, Ruby placed down the comb,"Know lets get ready for the mission." Ruby said as she slowly got off the bed.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had reached the private airdocks by 6:30, and Weiss and Ruby where surprised to see that Yang was waiting for them, by their airship. "Yang!" Ruby yelled as she ran to hug her big sister.

"Hey, Ruby. How have you been. Oh and hey Weiss." Yang said, as she was almost tackled to the ground by Ruby.

"am good, how are things with Blake?" Ruby asked.

Yang pulled out of the hug, and rubbed the back of her neck with her metallic hand, the hand seemed to glimer a little as the sun started to rise. "Well, you see that why I am here, Blake and I got into a fight yesterday, and I want to give Blake some space, so I was wondering if you would be willing to take me with you?" Yang said.

"absolutely no-" Weiss began, but she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Sure, the more the merrier, right." Ruby said as she shot a glance to Weiss. Weiss understood the message loud and clear, Yang was coming and that is the last thing that Weiss was going to say about it.

"Thank you. So what is the mission?" Yang asked.

"A town outside the walls of Vale sent out an S.O.S signal, but when some huntsman arrived they did not find anything execpt for grimm. So we are going to try find out what happened." Weiss said.

"Oh, this should be fun." Yang said, as she grabbed her bag and slung it around one shoulder.

* * *

It was a three hour ride, toward the abandoned town. All the way there, Ruby got Yang caught up with the plan, while Weiss looked out of the window of the airship. They were about two minutes away, when Weiss saw a familiar looking town in the distance, and she looked down a little and saw a snow covered forest, with a clearing that had a big rock in the middle. Weiss stomach dropped and suddenly she felt sick. _"Thats the place, I saw in my dream. It can't be, I must have seen it in one of the pictures, and thats how I know it, right?" Weiss thought to herself._

 _"_ Weiss are you, okay? You look sick" Ruby asked, as she placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand with hers, "Yes, I am fine, I just feel a little dizzy." Weiss lied.

"You sure." Ruby said, suspecting that Weiss was lying.

"Yes, I am fine." Weiss said a little angrily.

"Okay, just making sure." Ruby said as she pulled her hand off Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss felt the airship start to descend, "Well it looks like we are here." Weiss said as she grabbed her own personal bag as well as putting myrtenaster, on her belt.

Soon everyone was off the airship, and they slowly began to walk on the snow covered ground. Their footsteps made a soft crunching noise as they walked on the snow, the whole forest that they were walking in was dead silent. Weiss' s concern slowly faded away, but came back double fold when a loud piercing howl was heard through the woods, the howl was answered by what sounded like at least fifty more howls.

"Grimm." Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose.

"Sound like a lot, we should hurry into the town." Yang said as she looked around.

They ran for what felt like miles to the village, they could see the buildings when a large beowulf pounced from behind some bushes towards Yang. Yang raised her metal arm just in time as the beowulf clamped it's powerfull jaws on Yang's metal arm. The bite was so powerful that the metal bent under the presure and sparks came out of the arm. Ruby shot the beowulf right in the head the beowulf fell down and slowly began to turn into black dust. "Yang are you okay?" Ruby said as she helped Yang up.

"Yeah, but I can't move my metal arm, I think it must have broken something." Yang said as she looked at her badly damaged arm. A howl could be heard as grimm began to appear behind them, from what Weiss could see there must have been at least a hundred. "Run!" Weiss said as Ruby and Yang began to run.

They managed to enter a three story building, Ruby and Weiss closed the doors behind them and barred it with a great big log. "Shit." Yang said, as she slammed one of her fists on a nearby wall.

"Guys we need to calm down and search this building." Ruby said as she looked around.

"I can go check the third level." Yang said as she pulled out a flash light. She left for the steps.

Weiss felt sick, she could not help but feel like her dream was coming true. But, she was not going to let it come true, as long as she was still alive. "I'll go check the second floor." Weiss said as she also pulled out a small flashlight from her bag.

"I guess I will check around here." Ruby said as she began to walk around with her flash light.

"Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yes, Weiss?" Ruby called back.

"Please take care of yourself." Weiss said, as she began to ascend the stairs.

"Will do." Ruby said. Ruby began to walk around, opening and closing the doors to the room. On the fifth door that Ruby opened, Ruby found a large stock of vials filled with some kind of liquid. Ruby picked one off the stock and read the label, **Lorazepam** , " _Huh, tranquilizer, I guess I can take a few." Ruby thought to_ herself, as she began to put three small bottles into her bag. A large crash sounded, before loud scream broke through the air, Ruby gasped, "Weiss" Ruby muttered. Ruby quickly put the bag on her shoulders and left to go check on Weiss.

Ruby ran into the main room they where in, and was surprised to find a hole in the celling and when she looked down, she saw that Weiss was on the ground, and her right arm hung at a weird angle. "Weiss are you okay?" Ruby said as she ran over to Weiss and began to softly shake Weiss's shoulders.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, and said "Ow, my arm really hurts." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I think you broke it when you fell." Ruby said. A loud bang was heard as the doors rattled under the pressure of the grimm.

Yang came down stairs, and spotted Weiss and Ruby, "I couldn't find anything downstairs, and what the hell happened here?" Yang said confused. Again a loud bang was heard followed by the sound of breaking wood.

"Weiss fell through the floor and broke her arm in the fall." Ruby said. Another loud bang was heard and the sound of breaking wood filled the air.

"Those doors are not going to hold for long." Ruby said as she saw large cracks appearing on the door.

"Yeah, I know and I have a plan, but you are not going to like it." Yang said.

Weiss looked up in horror, because she could guess what Yang's plan was. "What is it?" Weiss asked.

"One of us has to lead the grimm away, while the other two escape." Yang said.

"I'll do it. I am the only one that can fight." Ruby said as she looked at Yang, with her broken metallic arm, and then at Weiss with he broken arm.

Weiss looked at Ruby and began to cry. "Ruby, please don't do this. HIC* You said that ,HIC*, you wouldn't leave me. PLEASE RUBY!" Weiss said between tears, she wrapped her good arm around Ruby neck.

"Weiss, it's the only way." Ruby said as she felt her heart break as she watched beg her not to do this.

"NO, I won't let you. Please don't HIC* do this." Weiss said. As she sobbed into Ruby's neck.

"Fine, I won't, but let me get some water for your hiccups." Ruby said as she went to her bag and grabbed her water bottle and making sure that no one was watching her, she slipped some of the lorazepam into the water. She came back and gave Weiss her water bottle. Weiss took it and took a big gulp.

No one said anything for thirty seconds. Until Weiss shook her head, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "Ruby, what did you put something in my water?" Weiss asked.

Ruby didn't answer, choosing to look down in shame. Weiss tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down, Ruby caught her, as she fell. Weiss began to slam her palm against Ruby's shoulder, as he began to sob again. "Ruby please HIC* don't leave HIC* me, please. I thought you HIC* cared about me. I guess I was HIC* wrong. Please don't, Ruby. " Weiss said as she fell asleep.

Ruby felt horrible, she had lied to Weiss and probably, the last words that Weiss had said were "I thought you cared about me, I guess I was wrong." Those word hit Ruby as hard as a sack of bricks falling on top of her.

"Yang." Ruby said as she picked up a sleeping Weiss in a bridal carry.

"Yes, Ruby." Yang said with tears in her eyes .

"Can you carry Weiss? " Ruby said as tears streamed down her cheeks, she gave Weiss one final kiss in the forehead, before handing her over to Yang.

Yang grabbed Weiss with one hand and slung her over her shoulder. "Ruby, I-I love you, and I am going to miss you" Yang said as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I love you too, Yang." Ruby said as she picked up Crescent Rose for the las time. Ruby began to walk over to the stairs.

"Ruby where are you going." Yang asked.

"I saw a window when we were coming in, I will jump out from there." Ruby said as she stopped at the foot of the steps, she turned to look at Yang. Yang saw that Ruby eye's where full of tears. "Yang?" Ruby said.

"Yes, Ruby." Yang said.

"take care of Weiss for me, she'll be lost without me." Ruby said.

"Oh, come on Ruby you can do that when you ge.." Yang started.

"Yang. Please!" Ruby said in the most serious tone, Yang had ever heard.

"Of course, Ruby." Yang said.

"Thank you." Ruby said, as she began to walk up the stairs.

Ruby walked toward the window, and fought back the tears. She shook her head, and got ready with Crescent Rose. "It is just you and me old girl." Ruby said to her weapon. Ruby let out a yell, and burst through the window using her semblance.

Yang heard Ruby break through the window, and the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Soon Yang heard that the sound of gunfire was far away. Yang broke down the door with one strong kick and began to run back toward the airship. Yang cried as she ran far away in the snow covered forest, carrying Weiss over her shoulder. Yang still heard the sounds of gunshots and the howls of beowulf. The gunshots lasted for about a minute, and then there was a shrill scream, and then silence. No grimm howling and no gunshots.

* * *

 **How will Weiss react to Ruby's** **death? Please write some reviews they really encourage me to keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 _ **It starts**_  
 _ **With the unexpected loss**_  
 _ **Of something dear**_  
 _ **The warmth**_  
 _ **That comforted and cradled**_  
 _ **Just disappears**_

* * *

Weiss slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and tried to rub her eyes, she felt something hard and ruff scratch her right eye, while she felt her soft feeling of skin rub her left eye. Surprised, Weiss looked at her right arm and looked at her cast covered arm. " _How did I get, RUBY!"_ Weiss quickly looked around the room and looked around, she appeared to be in a hospital room, and Yang sat right beside her sleeping.

"Yang?" Weiss said Yangs name as a question, her throat felt really dry. She shook Yangs shoulder with her left arm.

Yang woke up, her eyes were red and riddled with veins, it appeared that she had cried for hours. "Weiss, your awake!"

"Where's Ruby?" Weiss croaked out.

Yang put her head down. "There was too many grimm, we had to escape." She said.

"Yang, Where is Ruby?" Weiss said as her eyes filled with tears and her voice broke as she spoke.

Yang moved her hand on top of Weiss's and said, "I am so sorry."

* * *

 _ **And in its place there's nothing**_  
 _ **Just an endless empty hole**_  
 _ **The light that showed the way is gone**_  
 _ **And darkness takes control**_  
 _ **Bitterness and anger**_  
 _ **Are quick to fill the void**_  
 _ **The path to isolation**_  
 _ **Is littered with the dreams that lay destroyed**_

* * *

Weiss felt her stomach drop, she felt sick. She immediately burst into tears, she buried her head into her hands and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Yang going to hug her. "Yang. Don't touch me." She spat out.

"Weiss, I know you are mad." Yang began.

"Mad, I am way more then mad at you. I hate you, you didn't even try to stop Ruby, you just stood there!' Weiss screamed, her blue eyes filled with fury, and saddness.

"You are not the only one that lost something, I lost my sister!" Yang screamed back.

"Ruby was everything to me, Yang. You have Blake to comfort you, and you can cry on her shoulder, I have no one. I gave up everything for Ruby, I gave up the Schnee Dust Company, I turned my back on my family, and Winter is always to busy working, so she never comes to see me. I have no one." Weiss said her voice breaking several times as she spoke.

"Weiss." Yang began, with a comforting tone.

"Oh, shut up! Leave me alone." Weiss said as she turned around so that she had her back to Yang. Yang was about to say something but thought better and left Weiss alone. Weiss began to sob. memories of Ruby flashed through Weiss's mind, her glimering silver eyes, then her briliant smile, Weiss rembered Ruby's laugh, and how it was one of the most beautiful sounds that Weiss had ever heard, and then she remebered that she will never see those two silver pools that seemed to gleam in the moonlight, and how she would never see Ruby's beautiful smile that could cheer Weiss up in an instant, and how she would never be able to hear Ruby's laugh, and how whenever Weiss heard it her heart would skip a beat. Every memory sent Weiss deeper and deeper into a pit of sadness. Weiss heart ached, it ached so much that she could swear that she could actually feel physical pain. Then Weiss remebered the last few words that she had told Ruby, "I thought you cared about me, I guess I was wrong." Suddenly Weiss felt sick, she struggled to breathe, every breath seemed to get caught in her throat. She felt light headed, she got off the bed and ran into the bathroom that was in the corner of her room. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. After she had finished she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth off. She heard footsteps behind her, "Leave me alone." Weiss said as she leaned over the toliet.

"Weiss may I come in?" A voice came out from behind the door.

"I said leave me alone." Weiss said.

"Weiss, it's Blake, I just came to talk." Blake said as she knocked on the door.

"I said leave me alone! Why is that so hard to understand!" Weiss screamed.

"Okay." Blake said, " am so sorry." Blake left the room.

Weiss didn't respond, chossing to start crying again as she sat down and leaned her back against the door. Weiss suddenly felt tired and soon cried her way to sleep.

* * *

 **Weiss's dream.**

 _Weiss had returned from her job as a teacher at signal academy and she was pulling up in her drive way, just as a girl, with white hair and silver eyes came running out the door, the girl appeared to be no older then seven. "mommy!" The girl screamed happily as she hugged Weiss._

 _"Hey, Summer, how was school today." Weiss said as she returned the hug._

 _"Oh it was a lot of fun, we learned about some of the creatures of grimm, and they were all really cool!" Summer said happily._

 _"Come on lets go inside so I can start making some dinner." Weiss said, as she began to lead her daughter towards the door to the house._

 _"But, mom came back home from her mission and she is already starting to cook dinner." Summer said._

 _"Wait, Ruby is here?" Weiss said, as her heart fluttered at the idea that Ruby had safetly come back from her hunt._

 _"She arrived a few hours ago." Summer said. As she entered the house._

 _"Why, don't you go upstairs and you start doing your homework, so you can finish before dinner." Weiss said._

 _"Oh, I already finished the homework for tonight, but you can never study too hard." Summer said, as she ran upstairs to her room._

 _Weiss was happy that her daughter managed to inherit her study habits instead of Ruby's. But, her daughter did indeed inherit Ruby's never ending love for cookies, and it surprise Weiss on how much Summer could eat cookies. "She gets that from you, you know." A voice came from behind Weiss._

 _Weiss turned around to look at Ruby, Ruby was taller, her hair was longer, and she had recived a scar that perfectly mirroried Weiss's. "Ruby!" Weiss said ran over and hugged Ruby. "I was so worried, you were suposed to come back last week."_

 _"Yeah, I know it is just that a giant nevermore got me sidetracked." Ruby said. "I am sorry that I did not try to contact you, there wasn't any service where I was."_

 _"It is fine Ruby, just please don't scare me like that." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a short peck in the lips._

 _"Eww." Summer said as her head appeared from the staircase._

 _"Aren't you suppose to be studying?" Weiss asked._

 _"No, I just came to say goodbye cause my friend is here." Summer said._

 _"I set up a sleep over with one of Summer's friends so we can have some alone time." Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear._

 _Weiss blushed at the idea of doing something lewd with Ruby, pictures of Ruby laying on the bed naked flashed through Weiss's mind. This only made Weiss blush even more. "Mom, are you okay, you are really red?" Summer asked._

 _"Yes I am fine Summer." Weiss answered, cursing her pale skin that made her blushes so easily seen._

 _"Well okay then, Bye mom." Summer said as she hugged Ruby. "Bye mom, I love you both." Summer finished as she hugged Weiss and then left._

* * *

Weiss sighed happily, as the scene changed in her dream.

* * *

 _Weiss and Ruby had just finished having Dinner, and they were laying in bed together. "Sooo, we are alone." Ruby said in a tone of voice that anyone in the same room could understand what she wanted to do._

 _"I would love too, but can we cuddle for a bit." Weiss said as she hugged Ruby. "I've missed you."_

 _"I missed you too. I thought about you every second that I was gone." Ruby said as she placed a soft kiss on Weiss' lips. Weiss buried her neck into the crook of Ruby's neck._

* * *

"Ruby please don't leave me. I love you so much." Weiss mumbled, as she woke up. When Weiss opened her eyes, she woke up in what used to be Ruby and Weiss' bedroom.

"No, no, no!" Weiss screamed, as she put her head into her pillow desperate to go back to that horribly wonderful dream. Weiss felt like crying, but no tears came out of her eyes. Weiss grabbed a pillow and threw it knocking over the contents of the bedside nightstand, the sound of glass breaking filled the air, and Weiss' eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Weiss ran over and picked up the broken picture frame, she looked at the picture, and some how tears managed to appear in her eyes. The picture showed Ruby and Weiss in their wedding dresses, they both had cake smeared on both of their faces, they were also laughing. Weiss smiled sadly as she remembered what had happened in that picture.

* * *

 ** _Weiss_ _memory._**

 _"Ruby, can you believe that we're married." Weiss said as she took a plate of cake._

 _"Shut up, there is cake." Ruby said as she accidentally smeared some cake on Weiss' face._

 _"oh, ho." Weiss said, with one of the biggest smiles that she had ever had. She had never been as happy as she had been right there._

 _"Weiss, I am so sorry, I didn't mean too." Ruby said as she put up her hands in defense._

 _Weiss grabbed some of her cake on a fork and smeared it on Ruby's cheek. Ruby's eyes went wide, as she stared at Weiss, and Weiss stared back at her. They both began to laugh, a camera flash went off, "Ah, that is so cute." Yang said as she held a camera._

 _"You know what, Yang. Can you send me that picture." Weiss said, as she wiped some tears off her eyes._

 _"I'll do you one better, I'll frame it." Yang said as she began to look for her next victim._

* * *

"Why did you have to leave." Weiss whispered as she rubbed her thumb on Ruby's face in the picture. Just then she realized that she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She looked around and found a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and flipped it.

 _Hey Weiss,_

 _I found you sleeping in the bathroom and the doctors told us that you were fine and that you could returned home. So Blake an I took you back to your house. Also if you ever want to talk about it, I am just number away. You are not alone in this._

 _Yang_

Weiss then began to think about her future, how Ruby would not even have a proper funeral, because they did not even had her body. _"Maybe I need to do something that I have some control over." Weiss thought._ Weiss made up her mind, and she immediately began to pack up her things. She was left handed so she could still wield Myrtenaster. _"I need to do this for Ruby." Weiss thought_ as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her house.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly** **appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter** **3.**

Weiss had hired an private airship, to take her to the place where she last saw Ruby. The whole time there she replayed the missions events over and over again, and she realized that Ruby, had done the only thing that would have kept Weiss alive, and that realization made Weiss feel a whole lot worse, Ruby had sacrificed herself for her, and the only thing that she had did in return was that she asked Ruby if she even loved Weiss, even though Ruby had done this because she loved Weiss, not because she didn't. The more Weiss thought about Ruby's death the more she hoped that Ruby was not dead. " _I am going to find her and bring her back." Weiss thought,_ that thought comforted Weiss and she did not feel the gut wrenching pain she had felt when she had woken up in the hospital.

The pilots voice brought her back from her deep thoughts. "We have arrived, Mrs. Rose, are you sure that you are going to be okay, there is supposed to be a lot of grimm around here." The pilot said.

"I'll be fine." Weiss said as she left the plane. _"He called me Mrs. Rose, that does not feel right." Weiss thought._ She did not deserve to have Ruby's last name, she was a horrible wife and she knew it, and she felt horrible about it. Weiss began her search for Ruby by going to the building in which they had been trapped. She walked around the building her high heeled boots sunk into the mud in each step, since the snow had melted. Weiss was about to enter the building when she saw a broken glass laying on the ground a few feet to her right. Weiss knelt right next to the glass shards and looked up, she saw that the second story window had been broken. _"Okay Ruby burst through that window where would she go, she had to lure them away from Yang and I, so she probably went that way." Weiss thought,_ as she looked toward her right, the noon day sun was full blaze, and Weiss saw a small glint of in the distance. She walked toward the glint and when she realized that the small glint was one of Crescent Rose's shell casing. She picked it up and looked around, and she saw another glint of metal of in the distance, she began to walk toward the small glint in the distance. " _Ruby is alive and I am going to find her and bring her back." Weiss told herself, convincing herself that some how Ruby had survived, and soon Weiss ended up believing it._

When Weiss walked over to the small glint she found another of Ruby's shell casings, Weiss looked around and saw another glint of a bullet casing off in the distance. She began to walk to one and then the other. Soon Weiss had walked at least a mile into a nearby forest. She picked up the final shell casing and she looked around, looking for another glint. There was none, "She probably just ran out of ammo." Weiss told herself. She spotted a clearing in front of her, she walked to it and she realized it was the same exact clearing from the dream she had the morning of the mission. The only difference was that there was piles of rocks scattered every where around the clearing. She began to walk around searching for any clue that would tell her where Ruby had gone next. She scanned the tree tops and saw something red hanging on a branch near the top of the tree. The red thing swayed with wind and from where Weiss was standing it appeared to be a small flag. _"I need to know what that is?" Weiss thought to herself,_ as she began to climb the tree. It took her a full half hour for her to reach the top where the red thing was caught on a branch. As she pulled herself onto a tree branch and sat on it so she could catch her breath. After her breathing had returned to normal, she began to crawl toward the edge of the branch, and as she got closer she realized what the red thing was. It was Ruby's cloak and it was riddled with what appeared to be claw marks. Weiss slowly and tenderly slid it off the branch and she realized that the cape was also stained with a large amount of blood. Weiss immediately felt sick again and suddenly she realized how stupid she was for believing that Ruby had survived. _"Ruby... She is actually gone." Weiss thought._ She quickly felt tears began to roll down her pale cheeks. She began to descend the tree, her tears blinded her sight a little as she slowly began her climb down, she did her best to try to avoid the dead branches, but the tears in her eyes made it difficult to tell which is which. See was about ten feet from the ground when she suddenly put too much pressure on a dead branch and it snapped. She went tumbling down and crashed against multiple branches, before hitting her head on the ground and knocked her self out.

 _ **The cold**_

 _ **Seems to grow in my soul**_

 _ **It's consuming me**_

 _ **Confused**_

 _ **And I'm losing myself**_

 _ **In the storm**_

 _ **Growing jaded**_

 _ **Being pushed being pulled**_

 _ **I'm unraveling**_

 _ **Can't find myself when I'm**_

 _ **Constantly forced to conform**_

 _ **Weiss' dream**_

Weiss opened her eyes and she was surprised to see that she was back in her old dorm in Beacon. She tried to sit up, but a large weight on her chest stopped her. "Good morning, Princess." A loud cheery voice could be heard as the large weight on her chest moved and two silver pools of eyes made contact with Weiss' blue eyes. Weiss immediately felt her heart ache, cause she knew that this was not real and she was probably dreaming, but for now she did not care. She tightly wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and clutched hand fulls of Ruby's shirt, she rested her head in the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Wow, Weiss you okay." Ruby said a little worried.

Weiss looked up, crying, she kissed Ruby like she had never kissed her before, making sure to put all the love, passion, fear, and sadness she had for Ruby in a single kiss. Ruby's hair was a mess, and she had a serious case of morning breath, which normally Weiss would scold Ruby for not brushing her teeth properly, but right now Weiss didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Ruby was right next to her and that was all that mattered, even if this was just a dream.

"Weiss what's wrong with you. You never kiss me until after I brush my teeth." Ruby said as she wiped Weiss' tears away with her thumb.

Weiss choose to respond by placing her head on Ruby's neck. "I don't want to talk about it now. Can you hold me for a while." Weiss mumbled into Ruby's neck.

"I would want nothing more, but we have to go to classes." Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pressed her as close as humanly possible to her body.

"I don't care. Right now I just want to stay here, with you." Weiss said as she sighed.

"I want that too... But for now you need to wake up." Ruby said with a smile that warmed Weiss' cold heart.

"But, if I wake up. You won't be there. I need you Ruby." Weiss said, fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Weiss, you can probably come back to me later." Ruby declared as she gave Weiss one more squeeze, as Weiss' vision started to blur as she repeated "Ruby, please, no don't leave me not again. Please."

Weiss woke up, not with a jerk, or a gasp. She woke up with the most unbearable pain coming from her chest. It felt like knife being stabbed through the chest. She struggled to breath and she couldn't move. _"Why does it hurt so much?" Weiss thought to herself as she cried in complete and utter_ _despair._ _"Because you loved her."_ A part of her brain responded. Weiss immediately began to feel guilty. _"What if I asked her if we could hand off the mission to someone else. She had already told me that if I didn't want to go then we wouldn't go, what if I were to have said Yes. Then Ruby would still be alive and everything would be fine and I would not be in so much pain." Her mind went to when she had broken her arm. "What if I saw that the floor was unstable then I would have been able to help Ruby, and maybe she still would have been here." Weiss thought, she began to an extreme feeling of guilt. "It was all my fault."_ Weiss stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out her scroll, she was about to call the airship back, when all of a sudden she saw that her scroll was completely destroyed. The circuits were showing and it did not turn on. _"Shit, now I am stuck here about 50 or more miles away from any place that has an airship."_ A cold breeze swept through the trees, making the branches creek and groan with the pressure. Weiss shivered, and looked around for anything that would give her warmth. She spotted Ruby's cloak a few feet away from her, she walked toward it and carefully swung it around her shoulders. Weiss' body began to feel warmer, but her heart felt lonely and as cold as ever, it even seemed to feel colder, as she thought about Ruby. She got up and began to walk back towards the town. She was going to grab everything she could from there and start her long walk back to civilization.

 **Three days later**

Weiss was cold, wet and tired. She had found nothing in the town, and had began the long trek toward the nearest town. As soon as she had stepped out side the rain began. It was a never ending down pour, Weiss had quickly gotten wet but she had expected the rain to stop soon. It didn't stop and it did not lose any of power. Weiss didn't care, she kept on walking, "Why can't you leave me alone." Weiss screamed as she looked up at the gray stormy sky. Thunder boomed in response.

 _"The clouds are so gray, they kinda look like Ruby's eyes... Ruby." Weiss thought, another sharp pain twanged in her heart, the pain was_ _indescribable. "Although she deserved it Ruby's death was my fault, this is just a way that some god is showing me that." Weiss told herself._ Weiss continued walking. Soon it was dark and Weiss managed to find a relatively dry spot underneath a large tree, she sat down and curled up into a ball as she leaned against a tree. She slowly drifted of into a deep slumber, only to be plagued by memories of Ruby.

When she open opened her eyes, the rain still poured but she felt something different some thing was out. Suddenly she heard a loud growl and she turned around and found two vicious red eyes staring at her from the darkness. She leaped toward her rapier, just as an alpha beowulf roared and burst out of the darkness. It fell on top of Weiss, just as she pulled her rapier between them. The steel blade went straight through the beasts chest and it slumped down on top of Weiss, as it slowly disappeared into black smoke.

 _ **The joy**_

 _ **That my heart used to know**_

 _ **Is eluding me**_

 _ **Removed**_

 _ **And the one thing I feel is alone**_

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly** **appreciated, no matter how long or how short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is chapter 4. _There_ should be only 2 or 3 chapters left.**

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes and wrapped Ruby's cloak tighter on to her body. It had been a month since Weiss had broken her scroll, and she still was no where near her destination. Her guilt had slowly transformed into anger, to who, she didn't know. She just felt angry at anything and any one. She looked around, the air felt bitter and cold and stung against her vein riddled eyes. The trees were barren and tall. Even though Sunlight managed to sneak past through the barren branches, Weiss did not feel any warmer.

 _"Great another day in hell." Weiss thought as she stood up._ She had run out of food weeks ago and know she lived off of wild berries and roots. _"Thank God for Ruby teaching me those_ _survival skills."_ Weiss reached into her pocket and produced a small cloth that had been folded into some kind of pocket. Weiss carefully unfolded the pocket, revealing a couple of pink berries. She picked up two and put them into her mouth. She chewed slowly, the berries tasted bitter and reminded Weiss a little bit of the smell of Yang's socks after combat training. _"I_ swear people could smell that from a mile away." Weiss said as she quietly chuckled a little.

Weiss stretched her back and yawned. She picked up her backpack and began to start walking back east. Weiss looked up at the sky and saw a dark cloud in the distance a spark of white light jumped from one cloud to the another. Thunder could be heard a few seconds after, _"Great more rain."_ Weiss thought to herself. She began to walk a lttle faster, desperate to find a shelter before the rain started to fall. The last time she had gotten wet it had taken her days until she had been fully dry.

Weiss walked through the cold barren wasteland of a forest, and soon it started to lightly drizzle, but Weiss knew that soon it will start to pour. Trees offered no shelter from the rain, but Weiss saw in the distance, what appeared to be a small shack. She sprinted through the rain, getting her white high heeled boots muddy. Weiss was absolutely soaked when she arrived to the small shack. She opened the door, with a large creak, "Hello?" Weiss called out as she stood in the door way. No one answered, she entered the shack. The shack had only two rooms, in the first room was a small wooden chair next to a fire place a small pile of wood laid right next to small workbench that sat in the corner of the room. By the right side of the shack there was a door that led to a tiny bedroom that just had enough space to fit a small bed fit for one person. Weiss closed the door behind her, and walked over to the pile of wood. _"Finally, I have some good luck." Weiss thought angrily._

Thirty minutes later, Weiss sat by a warm fire, thinking about what she was going to do next. She knew that she had to be at least one month away from any type of modern city. Contemplating this a crazy thought entered her mind. _"What if I stayed here. No one lives here and it seems peaceful enough. I can't go back to vale, there will be too many memories of Ruby there. But, here I could have a completely new, isolated life. Nothing would remind her of Ruby, and soon she will faded out of my memory" Weiss thought,_ liking the plan the more she thought of it. _"But what if I don't want to forget about Ruby."_ A part of Weiss' brain responded. _"Of course I want to forget about Ruby, she only brings_ _me pain" After a couple of minutes of mental arguing Weiss decided to stay in the shack for a while._

* * *

 _ **Three months later**_

It was spring time and the trees had turned into a luscious green color. Bird chirped and bees buzzed. although Weiss did not care, normally she loved spring, it reminded her of how Ruby and her would walk through the woods hand and hand. But now the colors of spring seemed to be dull and life less. The songs of birds also seemed to be less beautiful. Overall life had gotten dull and worthless with out Ruby. Weiss had been alone for most of her early life, but this was the first time she actually felt lonely. Ever since she had been born she had never felt love or had any real friends or family. But, after she had met Ruby, she was shown what it felt to be loved, and now that she had felt what is like to not be alone she never wanted to be alone again.

The sky was a concoction of yellow, red, and gold, it was like the embers of a slowly fading fire. The colors in the sky would normally impressed Weiss with its beauty, but she didn't care about the sky. The only thing she cared about was nailing the six point buck standing in front of her with her makeshift bow, that had taken her weeks to make.

The white haired huntress took a big breath in as she aimed. She slowly breathed out through her mouth as she slowly shot the arrow to its intended target.

 _TWANG... THUNK._ The wounded buck sprang from its standing position and limped away. Even after getting nailed with an arrow, the buck moved fast, easily running out of Weiss' line of sight before Weiss could place another arrow in her bowstring. "Damn!" Weiss whispered, hoping that there was a blood trail she could follow. There was, the crimson red liquid splattered in a zig zagging line on the green grass.

It took Weiss a full forty five minutes for her to find the wounded buck. That now layed in the ground surround by a pool of blood. Weiss was quick to skin it and take the needed meat. She had to be quick since the blood could attract wolves, and even worse, grimm.

As Weiss continued doing her bloody work, she realized how intricate and beautiful the buck was, it seemed to be perfect, every muscle well difined and his fur glossy and clean. his antlers were perfectly symmetrical to each tip. " _This was a beautiful animal it is such a shame that I killed it for food."_ Weiss told herself.

After Weiss had finished getting as much meat as she could. She realized how late it was. The sun had completely gone down and the shattered moon shone brightly in the sky, casting large shadows in the forest. Weiss finished packing her venison into her bag and started on the trek to the small shack she called home.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she placed down her pack down next to the fire place and sat down in her small wooden chair and looked at the small fire she had made. Soon she had fallen asleep thanks to the warmth the fire projected.

Weiss entered into a deep slumber, and soon Weiss was captured in a dream.

* * *

 _ **Weiss' dream**_

Weiss was standing in a large cliff over looking a beautiful valley. The valley was covered with large and beautiful trees, except for the large river running through the middle of it. You could also see a large snow capped mountain in the distance. The view appeared to be taken from a painting.

Weiss breath got caught in her throat, she saw a girl standing near the edge of the clif. She wore a red cape that swayed in the wind and rose petals came out of the cape and floated into the wind. The woman slowly turned around and Weiss felt hot tears in the corner of her eyes as two silver eyes made contact with Weiss' icy blue ones.

"Hey Weiss" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Weiss said as she rushed to her only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Weiss struggled against it, but then realized it was pointless and hung her arms loosely to her side. Tears fell freely from Weiss' eyes and slowly dropped on to the ground.

"Weiss you got to stop doing this to yourself." Ruby said as she walked to the invisible wall on her side.

"I know, but I miss you so much." Weiss said as she looked into Ruby's beautiful silver eyes that seemed to glimmer.

"You _need_ to let me go." Ruby said as her eyes glinted sadly.

"I, I can't Ruby. You were everything to me, I can't let you go that easily." Weiss said as she placed one of her hands on the invisible wall.

"Weiss you need to stop living like this, alone in the middle of nowhere." Ruby said as she placed he hand right over where Weiss' was on the opposite side of the wall.

"I know." Weiss said, lowering her head.

"You have too, trust me we will be together again, not now, probably not tomorrow, but some day. So for now please let me go, I know it's hard." Ruby said.

"You promise that we will be together again." Weiss said as she keeped her down.

"I promise, I love you. You dolt" Ruby said as she spoke in happy tone, that always seemed to calm Weiss down.

"I love you too." Weiss said as she felt her eyes double the amount of tears.

Ruby began to turn into rose petals, first starting with her legs then moving up ward. "See ya around, princess. Oh! Take care of my cape, it suits you." Ruby said as she disappeared into rose petals that floated away with the wind.

Weiss fell to her knees and sobbed. Soon She felt herself slowly waking up.

* * *

Weiss woke up and suddenly she felt that almost unbearable pain that she had felt in heart, reduce into a small throb, and the thought of Ruby saddened her but did not bring her any amount of pain. She smiled sadly as she looked at the small embers of the once raging fire that was in the fire place.

Weiss was about to leave her small shack, planning in returning to vale. When a young girl burst into Weiss' arms and collapsed begging for help. The girl appeared to be about eight and her hair was red but it was covered with dirt, and her clothes were also covered with mud and she was deathly thin.

"It is okay, I got you." Weiss said as she picked up the past out girl and layed her onto the small bed.

 _"Where did she come from? and why is she so thin? has she been kidnapped?" Weiss thought._

"Well I have to wait until she wakes up. So no use asking her now." Weiss muttered to her self as she looked at the sleeping girl in her bedroom.

* * *

It was in late morning when the little girl woke up, and immediately recounted her story. How she had been part of a town that had been attacked by bandits. Then how the bandits had taken the survivors captive. She told how she escaped the bandits camp and how she had been constantly running for days.

"Do you know where their camp is?" Weiss said as she handed the little girl some water and venison jerky.

The girl eyed the jerky suspiciously, before carefully taking it from Weiss' out stretched hand. "Yeah, I do know where their camp is, are you going to help my family?" The girl asked hopefully she ate the jerky and drank the water rather quickly.

"Yes, I will. Know get some rest while a get ready. How far would you say the bandits camp was?" Weiss asked.

"About a two days walk." The girl said thoughtfully. Weiss was impressed on how mature the kid was even though she could not have been more then eight years old.

"Fine we set out in a few hours. I need to do something first" Weiss said.

* * *

 _ **reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Weiss asked as she walked with the new girl through the forest.

"Diamond Rivera." Diamond responded, she had taken a bath in the river, so her red hair shined with the sunlight.

"That a nice name Diamond." Weiss said.

"I know." Diamond responed with a mischievous grin. She had gotten on top a fallen log and was currently trying to keep her balance while she walked on top of the fallen tree.

A loud roar split through the calm and soothing noises of spring. "Wha, what was that?" Diamond asked as plopped down from the branch. She had a scared look on her face.

"Grimm, but don't worry I am here. I'll protect you." Weiss said, as she took Mytenaster out of her belt loop.

"Do you know what kind?" Diamond asked curiously.

"That might have been an ursa, maybe beowulf it is hard to tell." Weiss said as she looked around, it was dead silent, normaly Weiss would like the silence but right now the silence only worried her more. Of course she did not tell Diamond her worries since, her negativity will only attrack more Grimm. Weiss had to fight off a large amount of Grimm, when she had been living alone in the small shack.

"Okay." Diamond said, already cheering up.

Weiss looked around and her eyes widened as she saw a large Ursa walking up a small hill, it long black snout sniffed the air. "Diamond, run." Weiss whispered.

"What do you mean run? Whats happening?" Summer said loud enough to get the ursa's attention. The ursa began to run toward Diamond.

"Diamond, Run!" Weiss screamed. The red headed girl did not need to get told twice. She began to run away.

The Ursa changed direction and ran toward Weiss. Weiss made a glyph and jumped out of the way. The Ursa had so much momentum that it slammed into a tree. The blow sent the ursa disoreinented, it shook his snout in an effort to oreint himself. Weiss was already on him by that time she had created a glyph and propled herself foward as she drove her rapier deep into the ursa's side. The ursa roared and fell down limp, his body already turning into black smoke.

"That was bad ass!" Diamond said as she stood up from a near by hill.

"Diamond! Watch your language." Weiss said.

"Sorry, it was just very cool." Diamond said, she opened her mouth as if to speak but then thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"What is it?" Weiss asked, as she pulled her weapon off the slowly rotting corpse of the ursa.

"Well, I was wondering why do you wear the red cape. You wear all white, why wear something red?" Diamond asked, she was looking down and she was nervously kicking the ground with her left foot.

"Oh." Weiss said, frowning as she remenbered Ruby. "It is my wife's, wait sorry it used to be my wife's."

"what happened?" Diamond said.

"Well she was a huntress, like me. But, one mission we were trapped and she sacrificed herself for me." Weiss said, she felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered the horrible mission that took away her one, true love.

"Oh, I am sorry. Forget I asked." Diamond asked as she put her head down in shame.

"No, Diamond it's okay. I've made my peace with it, plus we both knew the risks of becoming huntresses." Weiss said as she walked toward Diamond and knelt down as she put her hands on Diamond's shoulder. Diamond looked up, "Now how about we go save your family."

* * *

 **Three days later.**

The land was full of lucious green trees and the air smelled like a combination of wild flowers. The skies were blue with out a cloud in sight, the sun shone brightly, sending rays of warmth down to the ground. In this landscape you could see two moving figures one was dressed in all white, with a red cape. While the other was dressed in simple clothes, but her red hair shone brightly against the sun's rays.

"How much further are we." Weiss asked, looking around looking around, she felt someone watching them, but as she looked around there was no one in sight.

"I would say about two more hours away." Diamond said, grimm faced.

Weiss again felt like someone was watching them. She looked around, this time she saw a glint off in the distance. _"Shit, sniper." Weiss thought._ As she grabbed Diamond and dove behind a near by boulder. _  
_

BANG!

A bullet zoomed by where Weiss' head used to be. "What was that?" Diamond screamed as scrambled behind the boulder.

"Stay here." Weiss said as she created a glyph that pushed her off into the trees. Something about that gunshot unsettled Weiss, it sounded too familiar. Weiss moved around from tree to tree, creating a glyph when needed.

Soon she was where she saw the glint of the sniper's scope. The man was laying down on top of a boulder, holding out a compact, _"Wait, it couldn't be. Was that? Yes it is."_ Weiss recongnized the sniper rifle, it wasn't just any ordinary sniper rifle it was Ruby's sniper rifle, Crescent Rose. _"What? How did that get here?" Weiss asked herself_ as she stared at the man completely oblivous to her being there.

Weiss jumped down and slowly walked up to him, making sure not to make a sound. She was right behind him when he realized that Weiss was behind him. He stood up, but Weiss punched him and the blow sent him down, he dropped Crescent Rose. Weiss pointed the tip of her rapier to neck. "Where did you get that?" Weiss spat out.

"Down the woods, down south, I just found it near the woods, I swear." The man said quickly.

"I don't believe you." Weiss said as she drew a little blood from his neck.

"I swear it's true." The man said as he put hands in the air.

"Fine, Who are you, and what do you want?" The white huntress asked.

"Can't tell you that." The brown haired man responded.

"Why not." Weiss snarled, push her rapier slightly deeper into the mans neck.

The next thing the man did surprised Weiss, he pushed himself into her blade and killed himself. His blood gurgled out of his neck, and blood started to spill out of his mouth. He died before Weiss could do any thing. " _Well that sucked." Weiss thought._

Weiss grabbed Ruby's weapon and smiled sadly as she rembered Ruby and how she loved her weapon. Weiss began walking back towards where Diamond was.

"Did you get him." Diamond asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Weiss responded as she slung Crescent rose over her shoulder. _"Dust this thing is heavy." Weiss thought._

"Where did you get that?" Diamond asked as she inspected the new weapon.

"He had it, it used to be my wife's." Weiss said.

"Cool! What does it do?" Diamond asked.

"Well, there is this form which is a sniper's rifle, but it could also be..." Weiss said as she extended Crescent Rose to scythe form. "a scythe."

"Damn, that's cool." Diamond said.

"Diamond you have to work on your crusing." Weiss said.

"I cruse just fine, thank you." Summer said proudly.

"Diamond!" Weiss shriecked.

"Ugh! fine." Summer said as she looked up into the celling and slumped her shoulders.

"Come on, lets go." Weiss said as she began to walk back towards where the bandit's camp was.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Weiss and Diamond were looking at the bandit's camp, it didn't appear to be heavily guarded, since there was only about ten men strolling around and there was also about five to seven tents but, there was a mysterious hatch that could lead to some sort of underground bunker. Summer said that she had run out of the bunker to escape and that the bandits kept all the prisoners in the underground levels. Weiss was scanning the landscapes around the villiage when she saw something that caught her eye, it appeared to be some yellow... hair? Weiss looked closer and realized that there was only one person in the entire world that had that color of hair, Yang. _"Why the hell is she here!" Weiss thought,_ as she squinted at the distant figure, noticing a slightly smaller figure with black hair. _"Blake is here too! What the hell are they doing here?"_ Weiss whispered to Diamond, "Hey stay here, I am going to check somthing really quick"

Diamond only nodded.

Weiss created a glyph and launched herself into the trees. She moved from branch to branch creating a glyph between the branches that were too far apart. A few minutes later she was standing above Yang and Blake. She dropped down making a soft plop noise as she dropped down, Blake's cat ears twitched. Blake spun around, pulling out Gambol shroud as she turned. She was about to strike Weiss' face, but the blade stopped inches away from Weiss' face. Blake's face softened from her scowl, and she dropped her weapon before wrapping Weiss in a hug. A few seconds later Yang had also joined the hug, effictively crushing the air out of both Blake's and Weiss' lungs.

"Cant... breath." Weiss strained out.

"Oh, sorry." Yang chuckled, letting both Weiss and Blake go.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yang whispered harshly.

"I went looking for Ruby." Weiss said, frowning. "I also needed some time to myself."

"Well at least you could have told us." Blake said. "Also is that Ruby's cloak?"

"Yeah, I found it a few months ago, I broke my scroll, trying to get it." Weiss said as she wrapped the red cloak a little tighter around her body.

"See I told you that she wasn't ignoring us." Blake said, as she lightly punched Yang's shoulder.

"So who was ignoring who?" A small voice came from behind them.

"Diamond! I thought I told you to stay put." Weiss said, as she turned around her arms crossed.

"Wait, what? Who is that?" Yang said, an extremely confused was on her face.

"Oh, I found her, when I was living in the wilderness. Her family is down in that bunker." Weiss explained. "It is a long story. I will tell you later, but first we need to get the people out from there."

"Oh, Blake and me-" Yang started.

"Blake and I" Blake corrected.

"What is it with you and grammer." Yang said as she stuck her tongue out at Blake. "Well as I was saying, Blake and _I_ have a plan, I was going to distract everyone, while Blake sneaked into the bunker."

"Okay, question. Why are you even here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we are on a mission." Yang said as she put one arm over Blake's shoulder. "Search and recue."

"Well, your plan is good, execpt for one thing." Weiss said.

"What?" Both Yang and Blake said at the sametime.

"Blake doesn't go into the bunker. I do." Weiss said.

"Okay." Yang said. "oh and Weiss."

"Yes Yang." Weiss scoffed.

"It's good to have you back." Yang responded.

* * *

 **10pm**

Weiss was kneeling behind a rock, her cold blue eyes slightly peaking over the top, it was just enough so that she could see what was going on. Yang and Blake had ran into the Bandits camp and created a huge distraction, as they began to fight everyone that came in their way. Soon the bunker door opened and a lot of men poured out, Yang and Blake hightailed it and the whole bandit camp began to chase them, leaving the bunker door completely open. As soon as everyone in the bandits camp had left, she slowly walked into the bunker, the bunker was cold, damp, and very dimly lit. She was walking through a long hallway, that would turn right at the end.

When she reached the end she was surprised, when she saw multiple metal doors littering the sides of the hall way. She tried opening the closest one to her, she twisted the door knob, locked. Weiss pulled out her rapier and blasted some intense fire onto the space below the door knob where the gears for the door were, soon the metal had melted away and this time Weiss was able to open the door. She looked inside, it was dimly lit so it casted of a shade of green, but Weiss could see about ten people including woman and children crammed into one of the corners, they were deathly thin, and were extremely pale, fear showed in their eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I am a huntress. I have come to save you." Weiss said as she put back her weapon in her belt loop. "Now I need you to get out of this bunker and run towards the woods, there should be a little girl holding a torch, run to her."

Weiss repeated this process again and again until there was only one large metal door left, she spun the cylinder of her rapier before blasting the door with fire. She cautiouly opened the door, she looked into around the room, but there was a loud yell and she felt someone tackle her down. Weiss looked up and time slowed down as glimmering silver met icy blue.

Weiss suddenly realized that it was harder to breath and her felt like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest. "Ruby?" Weiss asked, tears filled her eyes, as she looked at the smiling face of the girl she loved. Ruby face was exactly the same, execpt for one thing she had a long, thin scar that streched over her right eye.

Not caring about anything Weiss threw her arms around Ruby, and began to sob into Ruby's shoulder. Weiss felt Ruby slowly return the embrace, one of her hands began to play with her hair, while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. After a while Weiss had stopped crying and she sniffed. Ruby pulled out of the hug, and held Weiss' face in her hands, wiping away the tears that still shone in Weiss' face.

"Weiss, I am so sorry." Ruby finaly spoke, her eyes glinted with sadness.

Ruby's voice alone made Weiss begin to cry again, she had missed that beatiful voice so much, that hearing it again made her heart skip a beat. "Ruby, I am the one that is suppose to be apologizing, I had no right to treat you like that." she said, between tears.

"Weiss please don't cry. I am here, I am not gonna leave you, not again. I love you." Ruby said, as she kissed Weiss in the cheek.

Weiss suddenly realized that they were still in the bunker, she pushed away the feelings that had taken over her body, "We need to go now!" She said as she dragged Ruby to the door. "I.. I love you too, Ruby. More then you know."

Weiss took Ruby's hand, and falterred for a second. Enjoying the feeling of having Ruby back. Weiss began to lead the younger girl out of the bunker. When they got out, there was at least fifty torches coming there way. Weiss began to ran taking Ruby with her, she only stopped after they had made it into the forest, protected by it's darkness.

Weiss threw her arms around Ruby with so much force that Ruby staggered back a little. Ruby wrapped her own arms around the ex. heiress. They stayed like that enjoying each others company, after not being together for so long. Weiss felt complete again. Ruby leaned down and kissed Weiss, her eyes fluttered closed. Ruby pulled away first and deeply stared into Weiss' eyes, Weiss let herself get lost in those beatiful silver eyes that made her feel safe no matter where she was.

"Weiss are you wearing my cloak?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Weiss blushed, "Yeah, am sorry. It just reminded me of you."

"No, it's okay. It suits you. You look beatiful in it. Not that you weren't beatiful before that! Well you are very beatiful, it is just the cloak makes you look more." Ruby's rambling turned into mumbles as Weiss shut her up with a kiss, and wrapped her arms tighter around Ruby's waist.

"Weiss!" Yang's voice could be heard as a loud whisper. "Where are you?"

"I am over here." Weiss said, as she saw the younger girls head moved toward the sound of Yang's voice.

A few seconds later both Blake, and Yang could be seen walking towards them. Both of them froze as they saw the Ruby still hugging Weiss as closely as she could.

"Ruby? h-how?" Yang asked, she ran over and hugged both Weiss and Ruby, Blake joined soon after.

"It's a long story. One that I will tell after, we are safe." Ruby said, as she pulled away from the hug.

"Right, lets go." Yang said as she led all of them back to where the villiagers were.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated. There will be one more chapter after this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am very sorry for the late update, so I tried to make this a really good chapter, this is the last chapter in the main story line, I might add an epilogue later on.**

 **a quick thanks to Mortisvenom for being my beta reader.**

* * *

As soon as Weiss had reached the place where all the villagers were a little girl with red hair streaked toward her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Weiss quickly picked her up in her arms. "Thank you , thank you, thank you." Diamond said as she hugged Weiss.

"No problem, Diamond it was my pleasure." Weiss said, looking back at Ruby, who had been quietly looking, a small smile plastered on her face.

Diamond looked at Weiss and then back at Ruby, then leaning in to Weiss' ear and quickly whispering some words into her ear.

Weiss laughed, "yes that is Ruby, and Ruby I want you to meet someone, this is Diamond. Diamond this is Ruby Rose, my wife."

"Hey, diamond. its a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said as she ruffled the girls hair, earning a little giggle from her.

"Now, how about we go find your parents." Weiss said as she carried Diamond in her arms in search oh her parents.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

The room that they were sitting in was small with two small beds on each of the side walls and between the beds and attached to the back wall was a small fire give me a moment, I don't really know what happened. "Ruby said this as she leaned back onto her chair. It had been about two weeks of sleepless nights, that were filled with constant running and fighting sometimes Grimm, sometimes Bandits. But, they managed to push through all of that and now all of Team RWBY were sitting around the fireplace, waiting for Ruby to finally tell her story. Right now Weiss sat on Ruby's lap with her head snuggled into the younger girls neck. Blake and Yang sat impatiently on their bed waiting for Ruby to start the story that they had been dying to hear.

Ruby sighed and gave Weiss a kiss on the top of her head, before starting to speak. "Well, I managed to get all the way to a small clearing with a rock in the middle. But, by that time I had ran out of ammo for Crescent Rose."

* * *

 _ **Ruby's story**_

 _" am surrounded"_ Ruby thought as she saw the massive amounts of grimm circling her, like a great white shark slowly circling and watching its prey before the kill. All of sudden most of the grimm rushed Ruby.

Ruby slashed, and dodged, managing to kill quite a few grimm before a huge beowulf swiped her weapon out of her hands, the beowulf followed with another slash and this time it slashed Ruby's eye. The red caped huntress fell backward, scampering across the ground until her back was too the large boulder. Ruby gave up, and closed her eyes imagining Weiss in her mind for the last time, her shocking blue eyes, her snow white skin, her laugh, her smile. Then all of a sudden Ruby felt her aura flare up like never before. Her head felt like it was splitting open and a blinding white light was the last thing she saw.

* * *

"When I woke up I was in that cell, being feed water and bread. I had no idea how I got there, or where in the world was I." Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Weiss. Weiss sighed in response and softly kissed Ruby's neck.

"You sure you don't know anything else?" Yang asked, her eyes filled with confusion and wonder.

"That's all I can remember." Ruby said.

"Well, I suggest that we all get some sleep. It has been a long month for all of us." Blake said as she got into bed.

Ruby lifted Weiss up in a bridal carry and walked to the bed before gently placing Weiss on their bed. Slowly both Weiss and Ruby were laying beneath the covers. Weiss quickly wrapped her arms around Ruby, and snuggled close to her. Ever since Weiss and Ruby made it back to the village, Weiss had clung to Ruby like it might be the last day they were together.

Weiss suddenly felt a pair of the warmest and softest lips on her's, her eyes quickly fluttered close and she leaned into the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Ruby pulled away and watched Weiss, who eye's were still closed, she seemed to be in some sort of trance. Slowly Weiss regained her senses, and when she opened her eyes the two silver eyes that she loved so much were staring back at her.

" I love you." Ruby whispered, as she brushed by some of Weiss' white hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, you dolt." Weiss whispered back, tears formed in her eyes. For the first time feeling truly happy.

Ruby's beautiful smilie soon turned to a frown and she looked down, "I am so sorry." she said, refusing to meet Weiss' eyes.

"Hey, its okay. You here that is all that matters. Just don't do that ever again." Weiss said, as she gently raised Ruby's head so their eyes could meet.

" When I was trapped in that cell, the only thing that I could think about was you." Ruby said. "I realized that I was so focused on becoming a huntress like my mother, that I might actually end up like my mother and leave our family alone, and I never want that to happen, ever." Ruby shuddered. "Thats why I decided to go into teaching, am pretty sure Ozpin would be able to find me a job."

ever since Weiss knew Ruby, her only dream was to become a huntress just like her mom, and to think, that she would give all of that up for her! It made her feel like her heart would burst by so much she loved the clumsy red head that she had met in first day at beacon. She felt her barrier break and tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, but that didn't stop her from hugging Ruby, her head burying into Ruby's neck.

Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss back whispering three words that once they were first said changed Weiss' world forever. "I love you."

After several minutes of Weiss sobbing into Ruby's shoulder, Weiss finally pulled away sniffing, she felt Ruby's hand brush away the stray tears, and she leaned into Ruby's hand.

"God, I missed you." Ruby said, kissing Weiss again.

"I missed you more dunce." Weiss mumbled into the kiss.

Ruby pulled away from the kiss, "How about we get some sleep, it looks like you haven't had a good nights sleep in forever."

Both Weiss and Ruby pulled away from their embrace, and got into bed, quickly they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, one of them being happy beyond measure, the other promising herself that she would never ever leave the girl she loved alone.

* * *

 _ **Few years later**_

Weiss was walking down the pathway that led her to her humble home when a girl, with white hair and silver eyes came running out the door, the girl appeared to be no older then seven. "mommy!" The girl screamed happily as she hugged Weiss.

"Hey, Summer, how was school today." Weiss said as she returned the hug.

"Oh it was a lot of fun, we learned about some of the creatures of grimm, and they were all really cool!" Summer said happily.

"Oh really, well I bet your other mom can tell all sorts of amazing stories about how she fought all of those creatures, but come on lets go inside so I can start making some dinner." Weiss said, as she began to lead her daughter towards the door to the house.

"But, mom came back home from her mission and she is already starting to cook dinner." Summer said.

"Wait, Ruby is here?" Weiss said, as her heart fluttered at the idea that Ruby had safety come back from her hunt. I know Ruby had promised that she wouldn't hunt, but one of the mandatory things a teacher has to do is take their students to at least one mission. If it hadn't been for Weiss agreeing that she was fine with it, Ruby had been fully prepared to quit.

"She arrived a few hours ago." Summer said. As she entered the house.

"Why, don't you go upstairs and you start doing your homework, so you can finish before dinner." Weiss said.

"Oh, I already finished the homework for tonight, but you can never study too hard." Summer said, as she ran upstairs to her room.

Weiss was happy that her daughter managed to inherit her study habits instead of Ruby's. But, her daughter did indeed inherit Ruby's never ending love for cookies, and it surprise Weiss on how much Summer could eat cookies. "She gets that from you, you know." A voice came from behind Weiss.

Weiss turned around to look at Ruby, Ruby was taller, her hair was longer, and she had received a scar that perfectly mirrored Weiss's. "Ruby!" Weiss said ran over and hugged Ruby. "I was so worried, you were supposed to come back last week."

"Yeah, I know it is just that a giant nevermore got me sidetracked." Ruby said. "I am sorry that I did not try to contact you, there wasn't any service where I was."

"It is fine Ruby, just please don't scare me like that." Weiss said as she gave Ruby a short peck in the lips.

"Eww." Summer said as her head appeared from the staircase.

"Aren't you suppose to be studying?" Weiss asked.

"No, I just came to say goodbye cause my friend is here." Summer said.

"I set up a sleep over with one of Summer's friends so we can have some alone time." Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear.

Weiss blushed at the idea of doing something lewd with Ruby, pictures of Ruby laying on the bed naked flashed through Weiss's mind. This only made Weiss blush even more. "Mom, are you okay, you are really red?" Summer asked.

"Yes I am fine Summer." Weiss answered, cursing her pale skin that made her blushes so easily seen.

"Well okay then, Bye mom." Summer said as she hugged Ruby. "Bye mom, I love you both." Summer finished as she hugged Weiss and then left.

"Know where we?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, do you care to remind me?" Weiss asked, before she felt those soft lips, that even after years of being together still made her feel her heart leap up to her throat.

"screw dinner, How about we migrate to the bedroom." Ruby mumbled onto Weiss' lips, as she grabbed her hand and brought her up stairs.

* * *

 _ **And that concludes Path of isolation. Hopefully you enjoyed it, again am sorry for such a late update. I think I will be doing a**_ ** _epilogue. So yeah, I guess this is it. Please review!_**


End file.
